Possession
''Possession ''is a 2014 EB Industries horror game letting the player control an evil spirit bent on destroying a family. The spirit is soundless, has telekinesis, and can posses any object or living creature. Gameplay ''Possession ''runs on the same engine as I AM SLENDER, and has some similarities to the fact. Like in I AM SLENDER, there is a heartbeat monitor for the victims, scare levels, and stealth aspects. New to ''Possession ''is the ability to control living and non-living components in the game, including humans, animals, and everyday objects. There is also a suspicion meter, and avoiding doing suspicious activities with the possessed object while in plain sight is key. A player can only take over and possess a human in accordance to their Will Meter. Those with a high Will Level will resist attempts to possess them, and makes it harder for the player to control them. Humans with a low Will Level are taken over easily and can be used to do most anything. Story The story is about Eddison Vilma, a former housekeeper on the Williams family estate. After having been fired for no apparent reason and sued by the family for damages to the house he did not commit, Eddison loses his house and all his money. The Williams family is in fact evil, and run many labour camps in far Eastern countries. Eddison then decides to kill himself, but not before swearing to wreak havoc on the Williams family. No one attends his funeral, as he has no loved ones. Eddison meets with Satan in the afterlife and is sent back to take vengeance on the Williams family as an all-powerful spirit. Eddison is told by Satan that he must kill his victims without alerting the rest of the family of his presence. Eddison then proceeds to kill everyone in the household in creative ways, until only the patriarch, Kyle Williams, and his son Jace, are left alive. Eddison proceeds to kill Kyle in a car crash, but lets Jace live, as he was always kind to Eddison. The spirit of Eddison then goes back to Satan, who is furious over not taking the life of Jace. Eddison then must stop Satan himself from killing Jace, who lives at an orphanage. Having defeated Satan, Eddison possesses a childless husband and wife to adopt Jace, and he fades into nothingness, his job done. Characters *Eddison Vilma-Former Williams housekeeper, fired, committed suicide and comes back as a spirit to haunt the family. *Kyle Williams-Patriarch of the Williams family, head of Williams Co., a company that runs sweat shops and employs children. *Jace Williams-Son of Kyle and Marie, spared by Eddison. *Marie Williams-Cruel and wicked woman, Kyle's third wife, resents Jace. *Art Williams-Drunken brother of Kyle, beats Jace. *Jodie Velasquez-Housecleaner, former girlfriend of Eddison, cheated with Jose. *Jose Quiniones-Gardener, cheated with Eddison's girlfriend. *Mark Spitz-Ancient butler, fired Eddison. *Anthony Browner-Security Guard *Thomas Dillbert-Head housekeeper *Valeria Colbert-Mooching cousin that lives with the Williams family. *Nathan Van Pierce-Caretaker of Jace, extremely cruel. DLC *Eddison Returns-Eddison returns once again to deal with Jace's extended family who seek to take the boy from his parents *Powers Pack-New powers: Pyromancing, Blackouts, Spontaneous Combustion, and Water Control. Category:Horror Category:Horror games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:PC games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Action Category:Blood Category:"M" rated Category:EB Industries Category:Free Roaming